marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dracula (Earth-26320)
| Powers = Dracula aka Drake shares common superhuman abilities with the the rest of the Vampire race but being the progenitor is more powerful. Dracula was born perfect has no need to evolve. *''Vampirism:' Vampirism is the physioglogical act of becoming and/or turning another human being into a vampire. Despite its roots in European folklore, vampirism exists in nature, and there are many such creatures who are actually born as vampires. Pathologically, vampirism is likened to a virus, carried in the saliva of predators. The vampire enzyme is carried through a victim's bloodstream and within seventy-two hours, mutates the subject's physiology, creating new parasitic organs. It has been described as "cancer with a purpose". Not all of a vampire's chosen victims become vampires however. Some serve as human agents that perform tasks for their vampire sponsor, often during daylight hours when a vampire's mobility is restricted. Referred to as familiars, these human agents are devoutly loyal to their vampire master in the hopes of one day being turned into a vampire themselves. Like cattle, familiars are branded with a special glyph representing the house seal of the vampire breed they are associated with. *'Superhuman Strength:' Most vampires possess superhuman physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than a human, Dracula is even more powerful. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires are capable of lifting from 1,000 lbs to 4,000 lbs Dracula is much stronger. Dracula's enhanced strength also enables him to perform other superhuman feats such as leaping great distances. Supplementing his strength, Dracula is naturally heartier than normal humans and Vampire's and can withstand severe physical exertion with no ill effects. . *'Superhuman Speed:' Dracula can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Dracula's enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Morbius' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' A vampire's reflexes, agility and reaction time are many times greater than a normal human being. At maximum optimal capacity, a vampire can move more quickly than the human eye can perceive. *'Superhuman Acute Senses:' Dracula's senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. Dracula' is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Dracula possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensitvely than a normal human. Injuries such as gunshots, slashes, and severe burns, within hours or minutes, depending upon their severity. *'Fangs & Claws:' Dracula possesses elongated canines and mandibles that he uses to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. Dracula can also, however, use his fangs as weapons in very close combat situations. He also possesses a single retractable claw at the tip of each fingers. The claws are very sharp, capable of rending human flesh and bone with ease. | Strength = | Abilities = Expert swordsman able to go toe to toe with Blade in Battle | Weaknesses = *'Hematophagia:' Vampires require the consumption of human blood for nourishment and to maintain their existence. The required dosage of blood per vampire depends upon their overall strength and vitality, though most vampires need to feed at least once per evening. Older, more powerful vampires will sometimes require more blood than lesser vampires in order to maintain their health. The most common form of extraction is by biting a human victim upon the neck, usually on the jugular vein where the blood is freshest. Some vampires keep supplies of stored blood at secret locations called "blood banks". This practice is more common amongst turned vampires and rarely employed by natural vampires, who prefer to feed on live prey. Failure to consume human blood at regular intervals may produce a variety of effects. Vampires may suffer a loss of vitality and cohesion and they will find it more difficult to maintain a human mien. If enough time has passed without nourishment, a vampire may enter a "blood frenzy" wherein they will act on primal instinct and take what they need from the closest available source, regardless of the consequences. *'Ultraviolet Radiation:' Dracula is a Daywalker and is not effected by UV Radiation. *'Silver:' Silver nitrate is extremely deadly to a vampire. Bladed weapons forged from silver are more likely to destroy a vampire than conventional ones. If ingested, a vampire's body will convulse wildly and disintegrate within moments. Silver nitrate combined with garlic extract produces a sort of "vampire mace" that, when sprayed, will cause a vampire's body to quickly corrode. *'Garlic:' Though unconventional, garlic is a useful tool against a vampire. A vampire who is tricked into consuming garlic extract will suffer severe pain and will be forced to flee so that he or she may recover. Concentrated doses of garlic extract, mixed with silver nitrate yields a deadly corrosive that will destroy a vampire in seconds. This chemical compound can be weaponized and used in impact grenades or aerosols. *'EDTA:' Short for ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, EDTA is an anti-coagulant that reacts explosively to vampire physiology. Like silver nitrate and garlic extract, EDTA can be weaponized and used as a reliable offensive measure against vampires. | Equipment = Sword | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The role of Vlad Dracula (Drake)was played by actor Dominic Purcellin | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Blade: Trinity (2004) }}